


Never Far Behind

by Frostbitten_Fae



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gift Fic, Healing, Marinette Is A Sweetheart, Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Child Neglect, Tom and Sabine for worlds best parents, beginning of closure, like seriously Adrien MARRY THE GIRL, they would adopt the whole class, this is fact, try to deny it, you know they would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbitten_Fae/pseuds/Frostbitten_Fae





	Never Far Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theDapperDemonicGentleman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theDapperDemonicGentleman/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Mother's Affection (Affliction)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185605) by [theDapperDemonicGentleman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theDapperDemonicGentleman/pseuds/theDapperDemonicGentleman). 



 This idea popped into my head after Reading A Mother's Affection (affliction) by the ever talented theDapperDemonicGentleman. The feels were too strong. I had to write this, partially because I am a sucker for mid-reform Chloe...and REALLY want her to ship Adrinette. Partially inspired by Aly and AJ's song Never far behind.

  
LB-CN-LB-CN-LB-CN-LB-CN-LB-CN-LB-CN-LB-CN-LB-CN-LB-CN-LB-CN-LB-CN-LB-CN-LB-CN-LB

  
Adrien could already feel the bruises forming across his stomach, the scratches on his back throbbing dully. But more important was the dampness across his shoulder and chest, Chloe's thin body wracked with loud, almost inhuman wails as she lost the strength to fight, numb to everything but the pain stabbing at her chest. A small part of him was glad his shirt was dark, her makeup leaving next to no trace his own Father would scold him for.

  
The loneliness and anger resonated in his own heart, and not for the first time he realized that they were two sides of the same coin; the girl who let her heartbreak consume her, and the boy who desperately held onto the hope the cracks would someday feel less like a chasm and more like the faint scars littering his body from countless Akuma attacks.

  
He wanted to yell and scream with her, let her hurt the vile woman likely still standing at the front of the college, not caring how much pain she inflicted upon her only daughter. But in the end, it would fix nothing and though satisfying, it would only hurt the blonde girl more in the end.

  
"It's fine Chloe...let it out." he sighed, rubbing her back and simply letting her cry her heart and soul out.

  
"Why why why why..." sobbed Chloe like a broken record, breaths punctuated by withering gasps, nails digging into Adrien's back. The empty room felt suffocating, the only sound Adrien's comforting tones and Chloe's cries at the unfairness of the world, reminiscent of a young girl left behind. Slowly the sobs began to subside, until labored breathing and hiccups were all that remained.

  
Until soft footsteps broke the remaining silence. Adrien looked up, seeing Marinette peering in shyly from the door, holding a small box with her parent's bakery logo on it.

  
"Hi..." she said quietly, Chloe whipping her head up to glare at the half Chinese girl. Marinette didn't flinch, instead walking slowly towards them like approaching a scared animal.

  
"What do you WANT Marinette?" snarled the blonde, letting her anger filter towards Marinette as an outlet. "Can't you see we're BUSY?" Marinette settled onto her knees before them, not paying Adrien any mind, still holding the box.

  
"It's okay to cry, Chloe. Nobody is going to judge you for it." she said softly, looking up at her with kind blue eyes.

  
"Marinette-" began Adrien, nervously attempting to get Marinette away before Chloe's explossive anger would lock on her. The sweet girl didn't deserve it. The vile woman did.

  
"Go AWAY Cheng." she snapped weakly. Adrien was stunned. The outburst must have taken more out of her than he thought.

  
"Here." stated Marinette, using one hand to pull out some tissues and make up remover from her purse before setting them on the desk. "You probably don't want to go out with mascara running down your cheeks."

  
"What? Marinette she's NOT going with that-"

  
"I know." finished Marinette, silencing Adrien with a soft smile. "She's gone."

  
"Again..." sniffled Chloe.

  
"Chloe..." Marinette tilted her head to make as much eye contact as she could. "I don't know what happened before but...I'm sorry."

  
"I don't need YOUR pity-"

  
"I don't pity you." continued Marinette. "You hate me. You can be mean and cruel to others. But Chloe, you don't deserve to be treated like that. NOBODY does. It probably won't help much, but I brought you something from my family's barkery...my Dad's baking always makes me feel better." She settled the box in her line of sight and opened the lid. Inside was a single cupcake, iced in bright yellow with a white daisy and a little bee on top. The bee had a small golden crown on it's head. Chloe seemed at a loss for words, staring down at the cupcake and barely noticing as Marinette maneuvered her hands to hold the box.

  
"And if she tries that again Adrien..." Adrien looked at Marinette in shock, green eyes wide as he realized this is the first time they talked without her stutter getting in the way. Her blue bell eyes held familiar stength, but before he could ponder the connection, "Alya, Nino and I will keep that woman from hurting Chloe with you." With that she stood, brushing off her knees.

  
"Marinette-" Adrien started, shocked at the soft tone from Chloe. Marinette seemed a bit shocked as well, standing in the classroom doorway. "...Thank you..." Marinette smiled, Adrien's cheeks heating up. The smile was so familiar, his heart twisting like-

  
"If you need annother cupcake, come by the bakery. " she said. "Maman and Papa always love seeing new faces." With that she left, leaving the room somehow brighter. He hugged Chloe tighter, a soft smile on her face as se simply stared at the little cup cake.

  
For the first time ever he felt a drop of gratitude towards Mrs. Bourgeois.

  
He could never forgive her for breaking Chloe's heart in the first place, but reopening the festering wounds might just have helped remove the bile.


End file.
